


天空放晴时

by lei534



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 决定求婚，也不过是一瞬间的事。
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	天空放晴时

托尼是被雪打在窗户上的声音吵醒的。  
通常这个点他早就精神饱满地起床，今天却窝在被子里一动不动。脑袋右侧太阳穴的位置一跳一跳地疼，头痛随呼吸有节奏地侵蚀着他。喉咙干涩得很，吞了吞口水才发觉有点钝痛。  
他皱起眉头，强忍下即将冒出来的咳嗽。目光延伸至窗外，雪还在下，城市笼罩在模糊一切的白色中。托尼伸了个懒腰，刚想开口喊星期五，檀木香气提醒他自己是在圣所里。  
“差点忘了。”他嘟嘟囔囔地穿好衣服，对男友一觉起来不见踪迹这件事习以为常。  
在大厅遇到正在扫地的王，托尼点一点头算是打招呼：“斯蒂芬呢？”  
“去异维度了。”  
“你没跟他一起？”  
“他说自己一个人就足够了。”  
托尼笑了笑，本想调侃几句斯蒂芬的个人英雄主义，一张嘴却冒出一串咳嗽，他有些尴尬地耸了耸肩。王皱起眉头端详他的脸：“你脸色很差。”  
“我没事。”  
“你确定？最近流行性感冒闹得很厉害。”  
“我没感冒。”  
“好吧。”王放弃追问，抬手作出画圈的手势：“要我直接送你回去吗？”  
“还是让哈皮来接吧。”  
随斯蒂芬一同跨过传送门无数次，他并不排斥魔法，但如果施法的是旁人就总觉得心里不踏实。他为自己的多疑苦笑，王只是无所谓地耸肩，继续与地板上的灰尘斗智斗勇。  
走出大门，细密的雪花立刻迎上脸颊。托尼没戴围巾，脖子里钻进尖锐的寒意。他不由自主地打了个哆嗦，立刻跑进车里。哈皮暖气开得很足，巨大的温差令他有些头晕。  
“托尼，你还好吗？”  
“挺好，今天有什么非做不可的事吗？”  
“波茨小姐说下午有个会你最好出席一下，但她也说了，如果到时候你没出现她一点都不意外。”  
托尼笑了笑，盯着水雾弥漫的车窗。雪打在车顶发出噼啪的声音，比雨滴落下的声音要轻，但更尖锐。他从来就不喜欢下雪，只是随着时间推移，成年人的世界早就容不下这些细枝末节的好恶。就像不喜欢被人递东西那样，说了多少次，记得的人也不过寥寥。车里有些闷，他开始打瞌睡，头渐渐歪倒一边。  
好像在做一个温暖的梦，又觉得那是一段真实发生过的记忆。  
右手似乎被烧着了，又像被闪电击中，疼痛顺着整个手臂一路袭来，连带着他整个右半身都动弹不得。抬眼看去，佩珀在说话，彼得也在说话，他们嘴唇一开一合，声音却进不到耳朵。  
这是……在哪里？  
他环顾四周，自己竟然在战场上，灭霸刚随着响指化作尘埃，所有人都涌上来围住他。  
大概是梦，他迷糊地想，那个响指应该是好久以前的事了，或者说没那么久？他不确定，半梦半醒中细节变得模糊。该痛的地方还是一个不少，但至少他可以站起来。于是他摇摇晃晃地起身，走向现实中他没力气走去的方向。周围人群散开，他的双脚像被黏在地上，每一步都走得很艰难。在能看清斯蒂芬的脸之前，他似乎走了很久。  
“不来个胜利之吻吗？”  
在梦里说话很困难，托尼努力张开嘴，微凉的空气被吸入口腔，恍惚中似乎有人在叫他的名字。他想叫哈皮安静一点，半睁开眼，看见的脸庞竟与梦中灰头土脸的家伙奇妙地重叠了。  
“你这是在笑吗？”托尼瞥见斯蒂芬微翘的嘴角，依旧觉得不真实。  
斯蒂芬的语气倒没太大波澜，大约是声音太轻，落到托尼耳朵里也模糊的很：“你在跟谁要胜利之吻呢？”  
“跟你啊，医生。”  
“是吗？”  
焚香的味道转浓，托尼能看见斯蒂芬的小胡子离自己越来越近。该闭上眼睛吗？这个念头才浮上来，斯蒂芬的嘴唇已经触到他的唇。口腔里泛着干燥的苦涩，斯蒂芬的舌尖扫过，苦味变淡了。  
“我是不是还在做梦？”  
斯蒂芬暧昧地笑笑，既不承认也不否认。他凑近托尼的耳朵轻声说话。声音仿佛暗含魔法，托尼又被海浪般的困意淹没。  
“好好休息。”  
感受到粗糙的掌心抚过面颊，他觉得很安心，于是也就不再计较是否真实。

再次睁开眼睛的时候房间很暗，托尼花了一点时间适应屋内昏暗的光线，转头去看床头柜的时钟。  
“我是不是来不及去开会了？”一片混沌的大脑中第一个浮上的念头竟是开会，托尼自己都想嘲笑自己。  
“就算来得及，我也不建议你去。”斯蒂芬端着餐盘走进来，托尼吸了吸鼻子，失望地发觉自己的嗅觉短暂失灵。  
斯蒂芬在床头放下煎蛋、药瓶和一杯水，见托尼要坐起来，拉了他一把还顺手在托尼背后塞了个靠枕进去。托尼慢吞吞地环顾四周，确认自己正好好地躺在自家床上，天没完全黑，但也到了不开灯就看不清对方表情的程度。斯蒂芬的手覆上额头，托尼轻轻嘟哝一声：“你手太冷了。”  
“是你额头太烫。”他把叉子塞进托尼手心：“把煎蛋吃了再吃药，然后继续睡。”  
托尼咬了口煎蛋，他知道斯蒂芬厨艺不赖，所以此刻味同嚼蜡也只能怪罪到感冒头上，但他还是忍不住想逗逗斯蒂芬：“你没放盐？”  
斯蒂芬对他的玩笑不予理会：“明天早上热度还不退你就去医院。”  
托尼立刻严肃起来：“不去医院。”  
“引起肺炎就麻烦了。”  
“得肺炎又不会死。”  
“要不要我给你讲几个惨痛病例？”斯蒂芬瞪着他，严厉的语气令气氛一时有点僵。托尼心虚地移开视线，在保持健康这方面他总是被医生训斥得体无完肤。知道对方是为自己着想才没了好脾气，心下生出歉疚，他便不好意思反驳。  
斯蒂芬坐在床边，背靠床头轻轻叹气。托尼朝身侧看过去，才发觉斯蒂芬依旧穿着法师的装束，只是不见斗篷。肩头有一片被落雪打湿印出的水渍，散发着潮湿的凉意。  
“你来多久了？”  
“没多久，我刚赶回来，哈皮就跟我说你在车上睡死过去，怎么叫都不醒。”  
“我希望不是他替我换的衣服。”  
“是我。”斯蒂芬手指轻按眉心，声音被疲惫塞满：“他把你扛上楼就走了。我操心异维度不够，还要操心你，没一个省心的。”  
托尼只是笑，弯起一边嘴角，脸上神情竟有几分得意。他就着水吞下药片，打算谨遵医嘱继续漫长的睡眠。斯蒂芬依旧坐着不动，托尼握住他的手：“你不睡吗？”  
斯蒂芬缓缓摇头：“事情没办完，我还要出去一趟。”  
“很麻烦？”  
“麻烦，但能应付。”他捏了捏托尼的手。托尼的掌心炽热却不发汗，握在手里如同一团将熄的余烬。  
“那你去忙吧，我没事的。”  
“我等你睡着再走。”斯蒂芬用空出来的那只手提他掖被角。屋内的寂静衬得窗外的响动异常清晰，冰碴敲在玻璃上的细碎声音令人不安，托尼皱起眉头，闷声说：“我讨厌下雪。”  
只有在斯蒂芬面前，他才会将“不喜欢”诚实地表达为“讨厌”。斯蒂芬瞧着他将要入睡的模样，随口说了句为什么，并不期待得到回应，托尼的思绪却被他的话语打乱。  
是啊，为什么呢。

下雪天准没什么好事发生。  
路面打滑，交通堵塞，如果积雪太深就什么都做不了，只能窝在家里等铲雪车开过来，满肚子焦躁却连个发泄对象都找不到。  
接到奥巴代亚的电话时他正在生闷气，信号不好，他的声音听起来忽远忽近。电视上在播一部无聊的特工电影，主角开着车从中间断开的高架桥上飞跃过去，惊险但俗套地安全落地。托尼听见奥巴代亚在说什么车祸，还提到玛利亚与霍华德这两个名字，他盯着电视上那辆车窗全都碎掉的汽车，突然愣住了。  
怎么回事？他想，一定是哪里弄错了。  
奥巴代亚去指认遗体，他不让托尼去看，说是样子太过惨烈。到最后托尼看见的就只有两个漆黑的棺椁，散发着冰冷的死亡气息。他瞪着葬礼上的男男女女，有人在用手帕拭泪，有人痛哭流涕，有人只是低着头，还有人带着窥探的目光投向他，聚在一起窃窃私语。托尼只是沉默，仍觉得有什么地方出了错。  
回家的路上遇到扫雪车正在开路，奥巴代亚停在路边等待。托尼望着不远处的湖面，结了冰的水面上有几个孩子在扔雪球。他走过去，脚踩着冰面不太结实的地方，细微的碎裂声传来。以往他很喜欢这么做，在危险边缘游走令他紧张又兴奋。每每这种时候霍华德都会下车，站在路边呵斥他，玛利亚则会挑结实一点的地方小心地向他走来，手里攥着他的羊毛围巾。  
“你这样会感冒的。”她微笑着替他把围巾戴好。  
托尼从不穿高领毛衣，衣领总是扎得他脖子发痒，他宁愿冻着。围巾成为保暖的替代品，但他也总不记得戴。  
奥巴代亚在背后喊他的名字，远处是孩童稚气的笑声。冷风和着雪灌进衣领，托尼摸着裸露在外的脖颈，毫无征兆地哭了。

“托尼。”女人的声音，温柔里夹杂着焦虑。  
是妈妈……吗？  
“托尼，醒一醒。”  
不是。  
他慢慢清醒过来，衣服被汗水浸透，黏在身上吸取他的体温。贴着脸颊的枕套上湿了一片，大约也是汗水。他闭上眼睛再睁开，佩珀皱着眉头的面庞逐渐清晰。  
“你得去医院。”  
“不去。”  
“星期五，告诉托尼他的体温是多少度。”  
“实时扫描结果为41.2摄氏度。”  
托尼瞪着天花板，仿佛这样就能把谴责传递给人工智能似的：“星期五出故障了。”  
“如果有必要我会让哈皮把你扛到医院去，你知道他能做到的。”佩珀严厉地说，托尼不禁去想她对付那些难缠的董事会成员时是否也是这般口吻。见他不为所动，佩珀叹了口气，语气和缓下来：“你不想让斯蒂芬担心吧？”  
零碎的字句从他耳旁掠过，肺炎、异维度还有麻烦。斯蒂芬按着眉心叹气的剪影在眼前一闪而过，他沉默一会儿，轻轻点头：“那就去吧。”  
医院的走廊里永远挤满人，护士拖着病床从家属身边穿过，叫喊着只有专业人员能听懂的名词。抬头看去，入口处有个小伙子一脸如释重负的样子办理出院手续，走时还不忘冲前台护士轻佻地吹口哨。隔了一条走廊有对中年夫妻正抱在一起痛哭，男人压抑着哭声拍妻子的后背，眼泪却止不住。  
液晶屏上显示的候诊编号怎么也不往前，托尼始终在最后的位置。佩珀比托尼本人还急，想安排医疗团队直接会诊，却被托尼一句话拦下来：“感冒而已，现在肯定有人比我更需要医生。”  
“好吧，那我陪你一起等。”  
她的话还没落地手机就响了，佩珀一边通话一边看他，神色有些犯难。  
“你还是去干正事吧，公司没你真的不行。”他笑嘻嘻的样子落到佩珀眼里，惹她一声叹息。叫来哈皮接替，她嘱咐几句就急匆匆走了。  
大约是从昨天开始睡了太久，此刻头有些晕但他并不困。仰头靠在冰冷的塑料椅背上，闻着消毒水的味道，他开始想斯蒂芬。他好奇斯蒂芬穿着白大褂或绿色的手术服是什么样子，斯蒂芬头发还未变白的时候，或许比现在活泼些吧。  
要是能早点认识他就好了。  
有点冷，他缩了缩脖子。太冷了，仿佛吸进来的空气都是寒冰化开的雾，他盯着玻璃门外的世界，目之所及除了白色什么都没有。距离上一次在冰天雪地里感受到这样的寒冷已过去好几年，不是什么愉快的回忆。  
人群中传来异样的喧哗，火光在托尼面前扩散成一个圈，斯蒂芬通过传送门径直向他走来。周围人纷纷对这怪异的一幕侧目，他毫不在意地坐到托尼身边。斗篷在斯蒂芬坐下之前就机灵地飞到托尼身上把他严严实实地包裹住。托尼握住斯蒂芬往他额头上探过来的手：“我没事。”  
“根据我的经验，你越强调自己没事就越有事。”  
托尼笑了，心情放松下来，方才萦绕心头的暗淡与阴郁也散开了。  
“结束了吗？”  
“结束了。”  
“地球又一次在没人知道的情况下幸免于难。”  
斯蒂芬笑了笑：“不知道也好。”  
他偏头去看斯蒂芬，平日里梳得齐整的头发此刻有些乱，几缕白发垂在耳际。他来得匆忙，衣角还带着到处奔波的烟火气。也许是来势汹汹的疾病令他意志变得薄弱，此刻托尼想对斯蒂芬说些什么，一些他之前不肯提及的话。  
显示屏上的数字往前进了两个，队伍依旧很长。  
“在你来之前，我刚好在想西伯利亚。”  
“西伯利亚？”  
“你去过吗？那里很冷，到处都是白色，除了雪就是雪，什么都没有。”  
“听着有点像喜马拉雅山顶。”  
托尼凑近了些倚在斯蒂芬身上，说话声音越来越小：“我被打得很惨。”  
“被谁？”  
“你知道的。”  
斯蒂芬不说话了，他静静听着。  
“其实伤得不是特别严重，骨折加软组织挫伤，很常见是不是？你知道最可怕的是什么，我躺在水泥地上，周围什么都没有，往外看只有该死的永远停不下来的大雪，我足足等了一个小时才看见来接我的直升机。”  
“你在地上躺了一个小时？”  
“那儿真的冷得要命，可我还希望能再冷一点，最好把我脑子也冻住。因为一个小时里我的脑子除了不停重播那段该死的录像之外什么也没干。”  
他又往斯蒂芬身侧挤了挤，斯蒂芬握着他的掌心，没有追问录像的内容是什么，有些话点到为止就够了。即便是现在，他偶尔还能在夜半听见托尼深陷噩梦时的呻吟，旧日阴霾从不会真正放过他们。  
“托尼。”他加重语气。  
“嗯？”  
“这里不是西伯利亚，我也不是……”  
托尼仰起脸对他微笑：“我知道你不是。”  
斯蒂芬用力握了握他的手：“我不是，也不会。”  
“不会什么？”  
斯蒂芬思考了一会儿，似乎在寻找合适措辞：“在这个世界与你之间我会选择前者，但涉及到私人立场，我会永远站在你身边。”  
“永远？”  
“永远。”他的口吻庄重严肃，仿佛在宣读希波克拉底誓言。屏幕上的数字又跳了一下，没人起身，护士跑出来喊病人的名字。走廊尽头一群人推着病床跑向电梯，盖过护士询问病人去哪里了的声音。托尼在嘈杂中注视着斯蒂芬的侧脸，忽然觉得就这么一直等下去也未尝不可。

老老实实在医院住了两天，托尼总算是得到斯蒂芬的许可能够出院。哈皮没来，他似乎已经默认斯蒂芬在的时候托尼不需要司机。想起哈皮最近没由来挂在嘴边的傻笑，托尼不由得怀疑这家伙玩忽职守跑去恋爱了。  
斯蒂芬已经收好东西站在门口等他，托尼穿戴整齐，刚要出门又停下，对斯蒂芬露出一个狡黠的微笑。  
斯蒂芬不明所以：“怎么了？”  
“你有没有办法弄套白大褂？我还没见过你当医生的样子。”  
“不如我给你变根拐杖演豪斯医生吧。”  
“好主意。”他装作瘸腿的样子走了几步，对斯蒂芬的挪揄不以为意：“那你的角色是……？”  
“被你气得天天发火的院长。”斯蒂芬白他一眼，拉着托尼去前台办出院手续。翻看各项说明和治疗费用清单的工作由斯蒂芬自动承接过去，托尼心安理得地站在一旁，只等斯蒂芬告诉他什么时候在什么地方签字。  
不断开合的自动门带进一阵又一阵冷风，托尼向门外看去，几个医院的员工正弓着腰铲雪。雪停了，天气转晴，阳光落在结冰的柏油路面上，掀起一片粼粼的光点。  
“在这儿签字。”斯蒂芬的声音唤回他的注意力，他看也不看直接签下大名。斯蒂芬打趣他：“万一哪天我把文件替换成你的财产转让书怎么办？”  
“照签不误。”托尼把钢笔放在一边：“你要开传送门走吗？”  
“这么多人，太招摇了吧。”  
“别说得好像你不是这么招摇地来的。”托尼看了看他，穿着常服的法师往人群中一站依然是引人注目的存在，或许他们两个在一起就不存在低调这回事。他伸了个懒腰，漫无目的地朝外面走去，住院实在是件无聊的事，他现在只想呼吸到没有消毒水味的新鲜空气。  
“托尼。”斯蒂芬突然拉住他，还未来得及回头，脖子就被柔软的暖意包裹住：“你忘记戴围巾了，我可不想再大晚上从异维度跑回来看见你半死不活地躺在床上。”  
托尼凝视着他，斯蒂芬还在帮他整理围巾，因此没有在意他的目光。嘴角控制不住上扬，鼻子却莫名发酸，托尼吸了吸气，只是一瞬间的事，但他下定了决心。  
“斯蒂芬。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我们结婚怎么样？”  
怎么想都不是好时机，医院里拥挤嘈杂，到处充斥病弱和空虚的味道。手上既没有花也没有戒指，唯一捏着的只是刚才付账用的信用卡。这场面连托尼自己都觉得寒酸，但话已说出口，接下来的事也只好顺其自然。医护人员抬着担架冲进大门，对杵在正门口的他们两个大喊让开，斯蒂芬一言不发拽着他一直走到马路边。天空是难得一见的淡蓝色，没有云层阻挡，阳光直直倾泻下来，照得人暖洋洋的。  
斯蒂芬依旧沉默着，托尼透过他的眼睛猜测他此刻的心情。  
“斯蒂芬？拒绝也没事，说句话啊。”  
斯蒂芬的视线聚到托尼脸上：“我在想事情。”  
“什么事？”  
“我在回忆法师守则中有没有禁止结婚的条例。”  
斯蒂芬板着脸，语调严肃又认真，听得托尼也不自觉紧张起来：“居然还有这种条例？以前没听你说过啊？”  
一丝弧度从唇角攀升出来，笑容绽开露出光洁的牙齿，淡色瞳孔中闪耀着恶作剧得逞的光芒，斯蒂芬笑得眼睛都要皱起来，一边笑一边回答：“根本没有法师守则这种东西。”  
意识到自己被捉弄的托尼皱起眉头，按住斯蒂芬的肩膀想好好逼问个答案出来，但不知怎么的斯蒂芬低头凑近他的脸。于是托尼酝酿好的气势彻底消解，心安理得地同他交换了一个轻柔的吻。  
“我就当你同意了。”  
行人陆续经过，踏过积雪留下深灰色的脚印。托尼踩着灰白的路面，回去的路很长，距离冰雪消融还有一些时日，足够他得到想要的答案。  
斯蒂芬牵住他的手，他开始期待春天。

End


End file.
